A letter from Sam Winchester
by fanfiskuin20
Summary: "I won't ever be your cornerstone"
1. Chapter 1

"Espero que cuando leas esto, yo ya

esté lo suficientemente lejos para que

no puedas encontrarme y hacerme cambiar

de opinión. Porque unas cuantas palabras

tuyas serían suficientes para que me quedase.

Y _no_ puedo permitirlo.

Tú y yo, Dean, hemos pasado por tantas

cosas juntos... Es lo que tiene ser familia,

según lo que me dijiste. Aunque bueno,

seguramente en estos momentos creerás

que no te tengo por un hermano, ni siquiera

por familia.

Nunca quise decir eso.

_Eras _mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero...

eras lo único que tenía en este mundo de mierda.

Algunas veces también eras como un grano en el culo, pero

te quería igual. Y lo sigo haciendo, por eso

lo mejor para los dos es que me marche.

Que me aleje de ti. O mejor dicho, _que huya_.

Porque, ¿no es lo que hago siempre cuando

las cosas se ponen feas? Huyo.

No puedo aguantar ni un día más viendo

como te pudres en tu miseria; como te

vas desvaneciendo en la desgracia.

Piensas que eres veneno, pero estás muy

equivocado.

El que se está envenenando, poco a poco, eres

tú.

Piensas, que debes ser el salvador de los demás,

y cuando no consigues salvarlos, sientes que los has

envenenado.

Bueno, pues no quiero que seas mi salvador.

Quiero que seas mi puñetero hermano. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

Me marcho antes de que sea demasiado tarde

y un día me despierte ante un total desconocido.

Separados nos hacemos daño, pero juntos, también.

Prefiero echarte de menos a acabar odiándote

para toda la vida.

La felicidad es una cosa que ambos estamos lejos

de experimentar si seguimos de esta manera.

Así que... por favor, vive tu vida sin mí. Intenta ser

feliz sin que yo esté ahí. Bebe, caza,

tírate a todas las tías que quieras,

come toda la tarta que tantas veces he dicho de

comprarte y ha acabado olvidada

en la tienda... ya sabes, todo eso.

Sé que va a ser difícil, pero

_inténtalo_, joder.

No quiero complicar más las cosas, así

que voy a ir terminando esto ya.

Sí, estoy siendo un egoísta y un cobarde.

Sí, puede que esté equivocado.

No, no eres veneno.

Sí, eres mi hermano.

O al menos,

lo poco que queda de él.

Tú hermano pequeño,

Sammy"


	2. Decadencia

Cómo Sam Winchester cayó en la decadencia.

Antes que nada, debo aclarar que en ningún momento tengo planeado enviar estas... cartas, o lo que quiera que sean, a nadie. La última vez que escribí algo dirigido a alguien, no acabó demasiado bien.

Puede que, muy en el fondo, tenga esperanzas de que un Samuel Winchester más viejo y más maduro las encuentre y vea lo estúpido que fue al dejarse llevar por el ansia de venganza y las ganas de matar.

O, puede que alguien las encuentre en el cajón de mi mesita cuando yo ya lleve días muerto. Porque sé que de ésta no voy a salir, y sé que debo hacer el mínimo de daño posible cuando un demonio, Ewah, Dean o mi obsesión acaben conmigo y me envíen derechito al Infierno. ¿Tengo intención de volver a la vida cuando esto ocurra? No. _Esta es la última vez. _

He olvidado lo que es dormir. Lo que es cerrar los ojos y, aunque no sueñe con nada, sentir el cuerpo relajado y la sensación poder alejarme unas pocas horas de la vida que he llevado, y que tanto me ha dañado. Ahora lo único que veo es sangre, muerte y _Ewah_. Antes soñaba con eso regularmente, no era nada nuevo para mí. Pero ahora... joder, ahora es diferente. Es imposible comparar las alucinaciones con Lucifer a esto, pero si no están igualadas, están a punto.

Toda noche que he intentado dormir ha sido en vano; las pesadillas vienen al minuto de yo estar dormido y no me dejan terminar hasta que ellas han finalizado. He visto su rostro todas las noches desde que me metí en la celda hasta que salí. He visto sus cuerpos muertos, y su sangre manchándome las manos desde entonces. "_Porque todos tenemos un pequeño demonio interior, ¿no, Sammy?" _He empezado a tomar el café de Sinam para mantenerme despierto, y no sé si se ha dado cuenta o no. Tampoco he tenido intención ni ganas de contárselo. Ni lo del café, ni nada.

Ya no necesito la sangre y pensar en ella me provoca nauseas. Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo, me pueda considerar limpio en ese aspecto. Aunque es una tontería; es un problema menos del que han de preocuparse y del que me he preocupar. Pero, ¡ha!, ojalá el _problema _acabase con la sangre. Estar limpio no me hace sentirme mejor ser humano.

Echo de menos hablar con ellos, con Cass y con Sinam. Cass parece soportar mi aislamiento, y no me ha preguntado sobre mi actitud desde que salí, así que con él es fácil.

Sinam es el difícil. Es duro tener que esquivarlo cada vez que lo veo en el búnker las pocas veces que salgo de mi habitación, y es duro tener que comportarme de esta manera para que tanto él como Castiel empiecen también a alejarse de mí. Es lo mejor para todos.

También echo de menos a Dean, pero no al Dean demonio ni al Dean de la marca, ni a Ewah haciéndose pasar por él. Echo de menos a mi hermano, y la simple idea de tener que matarlo cuando finalice con mi objetivo principal me hunde. Pero se lo prometí.

Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. ¡Siempre lo es, haha! Si me hubiese muerto en ese hospital, nada de esto estaría pasando. Debería... debería dejar de pensar en esto, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero sí que puedo planear el futuro, y déjame decirte, Samuel viejo o quién quiera que seas y estés leyendo esta carta, _no pienso repetir esto otra vez._ Si mi muerte pone fin a años de sufrimiento, la aceptaré con agrado. Pero tener claro que no moriré sin haber dado por culo antes. Soy un Winchester, ante todo.

Creo que lo peor de todo es que soy consciente de que cada día voy a peor y no hago nada para detenerme. Estoy dejando que lo peor de mí, una parte de lo malo, salga a la luz cada día más y más por culpa de una venganza personal. Sé que no va a parar, y que incluso si mato a Ewah va a seguir ahí. Es por eso que veo mi final bien claro y por eso lo justifico diciendo que será lo mejor para todos, aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta y diré que es un puro deseo egoísta. La necesidad de terminar con todo el daño que he hecho es mayor al aprecio que le tengo a mi vida.

Y así pues, me doy cuenta al escribir esto, que mi decadencia no ha hecho más que empezar, y que quien lea esto sentirá pena por mí o se sentirá asqueado. No le culpo.

S.W.


End file.
